


Little streetrat

by AdorableBadger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableBadger/pseuds/AdorableBadger
Summary: When you live on the streets, a visit from the most dangerous man in London is never a good thing.





	Little streetrat

“I’ll be good. Please don’t hurt me! I promise I’ll be good.” You desperately pleaded, looking up at the napoleon of crime towering over you.You knew who he was, living on the street news got around fast and everyone knew to stay away from this man. This time you were too slow and couldn’t get away in time. You cowered in the corner of a dead end alleyway. The criminal looked down on you with an amused smirk on his face. You looked away from his cold eyes, fearing for your life.

 “You’ll be good? Really? Pity. It’s so much fun hurting little street rats like you. Nobody will miss you.” Moriarty grabbed your chin, making you look at him again. Y/N kept quiet, trembling slightly. “I’ve been watching you darling. You won’t survive much longer around here. Such a pretty little thing, even some of my men have noticed you, want to have you.”

 “Please no.” You whimpered.

Moriarty roughly grabbed your hair. “Be quiet and listen to me.” He growled.

“Yes sir.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” The criminal released his painful grip.

“I can offer you protection. I need someone to keep my living space and suits clean and who makes sure I eat. I could use a submissive girl like you.”

Moriarty stroked your cheek, surprisingly gentle.

You leaned into his hand, craving human touch after living on the streets for so long.

“You’ll be safe, warm, clean, clothed and fed. All you have to do is everything I tell you to. Obey me and you will live a good life.”

 You already knew it wasn’t really a choice. If you refused you would be killed. But his offer did sound appealing. “I’ll do it.” You said softly.

“Good. You shall address me as sir. Now come along pet.”

Moriarty patted your head and turned to walk away. You shakily got up and followed your new boss.

Living with the most dangerous man in London maybe wasn’t the best life, but it kept you safe from the millions of other dangerous people and for that you were grateful.


End file.
